


Future To Be Together

by PurpleFlower04



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlower04/pseuds/PurpleFlower04
Summary: Marinette found who her soulmate was, but her mark changed to someone she didn't expect.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Future To Be Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's close to Valentine's Day, so I just wanted to give this one for you all. I was going through some rough times, so posting this is a little later than I hoped. I hope you enjoy!

Marinette knew how the whole soulmate system worked. She thoroughly studied it all her life, as she was fascinated with how it worked. A mysterious mark that symbolized destiny, and she couldn’t stop thinking about the mark she’d get. Either way, there weren’t many people she didn’t like, so it wouldn’t be too bad, no matter who she got, but she did prefer if she had Adrien’s mark on her arm.

When Marinette’s 17th birthday arrived, she got her mark and squealed. She’d do a special mark reveal in front of her friends when it happens, as it was a custom to show the mark to family and friends that day. Good thing her outfit had sleeves, since she didn’t want them to see it yet. She quickly got into her usual outfit and ate breakfast. After that, she had only four hours until her birthday. She had it start at 11 am and end at 2 pm, and planned the mark reveal to be after lunch. 

Alya came over, as well as Rose, Juleka, Mylene, Kagami, Nino, Adrien, and Luka. Marinette had some games prepared for anyone who wanted to play, but they ended up just chatting for a whole hour. 

“What mark do you think Marinette got?” Alya started.

“I think it will be Adrien,” Rose answered. 

“I predict Luka,” Juleka chimed in.

The two boys mentioned blushed at the possibility, Luka hoping it’ll be him, but also hoping it’s someone who loved her if it wasn’t him.

When it was time for lunch, they all ate together and were laughing and telling jokes, most of them being Nino’s.

At 1:30 pm, Marinette gathered everyone around her and she slowly pulled up her sleeve to reveal stripes with a black background. 

Adrien looked and was shocked. “Marinette, we’re soulmates?” 

Marinette answered with excitement. “Yes, and I’m pretty happy about it!”

“I honestly don’t know what to think about that. My symbol has pink flowers, and I think that’s you. You’re an awesome friend, but I need some time to think about it,” Adrien answered with uncertainty.

“I understand that you feel that way,” Marinette said with a sad smile.

At the end of the party, Marinette had some time to think. “Tikki, do you think this was a platonic mark or a romantic mark?” Marinette asked.

“That’s between you and Adrien. I’m sure you two can figure it out!” Tikki said. 

“Thank you, Tikki. I really want to be with him, but I don’t think he feels the same way,” Marinette explained. 

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out,” Tikki repeated. 

“If you think so,” Marinette sighed, wondering if it was their destiny as platonic friends or romantic partners. She didn’t have room for doubt, yet here she was, sitting completely drowned in doubt, paralyzed when she thought of what to do next.

* * *

“Plagg, do you think that Marinette and I are meant for each other romantically?” Adrien asked.

“Ask yourself. What do you truly feel about her? Really think about it, and be open to all your feelings and the possibilities. You two could be the closest of all bonds if you choose to do that,” Plagg advised.

“Thanks, Plagg. I’ll think about it. Anyway, we have patrol tonight, that might clear my head. Plagg, claws out!” Adrien said.

* * *

Marinette saw her mark change. “Tikki, why did Adrien’s symbol just turn to a cat symbol? Do you know anything about changing marks?” 

“Yeah. It means… well, maybe I should let you figure it out on your own. Rest assured that it is completely normal for a mark to change like that,” Tikki answered. 

“Fine. We do have patrol anyway, so maybe I’ll get clarity on that later. Tikki, spots on!” 

Ladybug swings up to meet Chat Noir. “Hey bugaboo. My mark changed a bit ago. Do you have an explanation?” 

“I was actually thinking the same thing. Mine changed a bit ago as well,” Ladybug responded. 

“Maybe we could figure this mystery out together,” Chat suggested.

“Sure! Yours has my symbol and mine has your symbol. At least, right now it does...” Ladybug thought out loud. 

“...but why did it change to these marks? I still haven’t figured out yet. Hold on, I want you to try something that may be crazy, but I think it’s worth it. I’ll go detransform, and we can see if either of our marks change, then report it to each other,” Chat advised.

“Good idea! Go hide, and we can find out what happens,” Ladybug agreed.

Chat goes to a nearby alley and detransforms, while Ladybug’s mark then becomes Adrien’s. He then transforms back and the mark changes back to Chat Noir. He came back, saw Ladybug taking his clawed hands and she kissed them. 

“You sure are happy to see me again, Ladybug” Chat Noir said, surprised and happy that she seemed to have a romantic side to her. 

“I figured it out, Chat!” Ladybug shouted, “my mark changed when you detransformed. You’re Adrien, and the mark changes when your soulmate transforms or detransforms.”

“Wait, Marinette, is that you? She’s the only one who had that mark,” Chat Noir asked.

“Only one way to find out,” Ladybug said, taking him to the same alleyway he detransformed in. “Tikki, spots off.”

Chat Noir looked in awe. “I realize now that I loved you this whole time. I had a crush on Kagami and your hero self, but I also felt something strangely different about you, even before I got this mark. I didn’t even know why, but I think it’s because I may have thought you were her the whole time. All I knew for sure was that I always felt like wanting to protect you.”

“You did?” Outside of when you made puns, I liked you because you never expected anything of me. I didn’t think I liked you as more than that, but my civilian self wanted to be with your hero self for reasons I don’t know why. I felt safe with you not because of the miraculous, but because I could talk about anything with you, whether hero or civilian,” Marinette explained.

“Can I take you home, purrincess?” Chat Noir asked. 

“Sure, but I have one question,” Marinette expressed.

“Anything, Marinette.”

Will you be my boyfriend as Adrien?”

Chat blushed and smiled. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want to hang out with fellow Miraculous readers and writers? Do you want your MLB writing to improve, or just want to hang out in a fun community? Join the [ Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord Server! They have monthly events, challenges, beta services, other interesting fanworks in MLB, and more!
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
